From A Changed Spectrum
by goddessoflightandshadow
Summary: Jace wakes up in a world where he is changed, but somewhat still the same. He holds on to the majority of his memories from the past(his real life). Join him as he tries to return to normalacy, and discovers things he'd never known. Maybe he'll even find love in a unexpected place?


_**A/N: Hello! I came up with this story, honestly I'm not sure where the hell it came from. The premise is that Jace is confused about who he is, and wakes up in a new, different but similar life. It's like he's figuring out who he is. Sounds interesting? Well than read on! **_

_**Chapter 1(Prologue?) **_

Jace sat on his unmade bed and contemplated the world around him. He'd hung out with Clary today, and he could still smell her flowery perfume dancing in the air even though she had long since been gone. He could hear Alec giggling(did Alec giggle?) at something that Magnus must've said. Jace could practically feel his happiness from his room, and only Magnus could make Alec smile so much.

Jace remembered when Alec used to be sad and moody (well, he still was) but like _extremely _sad and moody, and Jace was the only person who could cheer him up. He remembered when Alec would stop at nothing to protect both him and his sister (he still does, of course). But now, Magnus comes first. Maybe Clary came first for him too. At times when he was with her, holding her hand, whispering in her ear, or kissing her lips, then yes, Clary came _first_.

But when she had been gone for hours, leaving him alone to drown in his sorrows, and wishes and thoughts, Jace wasn't sure who came first.

Maybe it was Clary, or Alec or Isabelle. Heck, maybe it was the bloodsucker Simon. Maybe it was Magnus, because if he died, Alec's heart would die with him. And no one would be able to repair him.

Maybe _he _came first. Maybe he should start looking out for himself. Every man for themselves. But that was selfish. His parabati needed him, as did his sister in everything but blood, and so did Clary.

Sometimes, Jace would fight hard, harder than he needed too. Sometimes, Jace would keep all the demons for himself, instead of letting someone else slay them. Maybe he had anger issues (defiantly, Izzy had said), or maybe he just liked glory. But only he knew(or so he thought) that Jace took out so many demons because he couldn't protect his littlest brother Max, the little boy he read comics too, the little boy he tucked in sometimes(but not enough) when no mom or dad were there to do it for them. Max wasn't quite eleven, and yet he died. An innocent little boy, partially because of his recklessness.

Deep down, Jace knew it wasn't his fault. Yet he would blame himself for whatever short eternity he lived, because Max was gone.

Robert and Mayrse Lightwood were rarely ever around. Jace had lost a lot of parents. The Herondale's, whom he'd never know (unless they met in like some "heaven" or "hell" or the awesome third space that shadowhunters may or may not go to). He'd lost the Wayland's that were a made up family. He'd also lost Valentine, as much as he hates to say it. A tyrant he may be, Valentine was the one who raised him, and he was unsure if he could ever completely put his death behind him.

Sometimes, Jocelyn Fray seemed like a mother to him. But that was only when Clary was in close proximity. He knew that the woman probably hated him, for he was dating her daughter, and because he signified everything she had lost, whether it be youth, glory, or the life of a shadowhunter.

Luke Garroway often made Jace feel as though he had a father, or a father figure. He was kind, but had many words of wisdom. He'd gone through a lot, and Jace knew that even though he now had Jocelyn, Valentines death still hurt him. They were best friends. Parabati. It's hard to let go of that.

Jace in the present distanced himself from his thoughts, and got up to get a drink from the kitchen. Isabelle was in there, chatting happily with Maia, whom she had become friends with. Alec was there as well, still talking on the phone, a soft happy smile on his face. Alec looked up and saw him, giving him a nod, and a smile that was different.

Jace pulled a cup down from the cabinet, and turned on the sink. He placed the cup under it, and recalled when he found out that Alec was in love with him. He had sort of known, deep down. But ever since what he dubbed "The Confession", Jace tried to pay more attention to Alec. Yes, his parabati seemed happy, but Jace noticed the wistful smiles and glances that Alec gave him when he thought no one was looking.

Yes, Alec's heart belonged to Magnus, but too much of his love was wasted on Jace.

Sometimes, Jace wondered if he hadn't been so in love (infatuated) with Clary would he have shared Alec's feelings. Probably not, but he could barely even imagine a life without Clary.

These days, she was his everything, whether she came first or not. Before Clary, Jace only had casual flings, and those women mattered very little to him. That may sound selfish, but the kind of women he used to date knew what they were getting into before it even started. Sometimes, he missed his old life, the one with no worries. But he usually got over that funk quickly.

Usually.

He was abruptly jerked out of his thinking when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He was so surprised that he squashed the glass a bit too tightly and the glass shattered into his hand.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked.

Maia looked up at him, and Alec stopped talking in the middle of a sentence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I didn't know my own strength?" he said it like it was a question. They were all giving him strange looks.

"Here, I'll help you."

Izzy pulled out one of the glass shards. He hissed, jerking his hand back, holding in a wince.

"I can do it myself, Izzy. You're only making it worse." I snapped, more irritated than necessary.

Hurt flashed in her eyes, and Jace almost apologized-

"Whatever bastard."

-never mind. He stormed away, with as much dignity he could muster, with you know, _glass _hanging out of his hand.

When he got back to his room, it was slow work of picking the glass out of his hand. He couldn't do an iratze until it was all gone.

He finally finished, and got into bed. Jace pulled out his phone, where a picture of him and Clary was his screensaver. They had arms wrapped around one another.

Jace's head hurt, and he could feel that something was wrong with him. He wanted to ask someone, maybe Izzy, If she wasn't still mad at him, but he could feel sleep clawing away at him.

Jace fell asleep with a picture of Clary over his heart, and a feeling that something strange was going on in his mind.

_**A/N: What did you think? Hope you like it! :D**_

_**Please review-it means the world to me! **_


End file.
